Soul Drive
Soul Drive (魂ドライブ Tamashī Doraibu) is the third Japanese opening theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, performed by the Pop Rock band Color Bottle. It debuted on April 9th 2012, alongside . "Soul Drive" is also the name of the band's next single, which will feature this song, and will be released in June 6th, 2012. Just like the previous opening song, BRAVING!, the images change from time to time: * Episode 52, 53 - Gauche's Heroic Champion Excalibur appears instead of Shark's Number 32: Shark Drake. * Episode 53 - Anna Kozuki appears instead of Tori Meadows towards the end of the opening. Video pGTxOLCCjcI Lyrics Kanji 進め　進め　力の限り 共にゆこう　命燃やして なあ友よ　この坂の向こうには どんな景色が待っているんだろう なあ友よ　乗り越えてゆけるさ 振り返るには僕ら早い 甦れ　今こそ力合わせ 解き放て　魂ドライブ 進め　進め　力の限り 共にゆこう　命燃やして 走れ　走れ　たどり着くまで 何度も　何度も　挑み続けて 友よ　今を生きてゆこう どんな時も共に進もう Romaji Susume Susume Chikara no Kagiri Domo ni Yukou Inochi Moyashite Naa Tomo yo Kono Saka no Mukou ni ha Donna Keshiki ga Matteirundarou Naa Tomo yo Norikoeteyukerusa Furikaeru ni ha Bokura Hayai Yomigaere Ima ko so Chikara Awase Toki Hanate Tamashii Doraibu Susume Susume Chikara no Kagiri Domo ni Yukou Inochi Moyashite Hashire Hashire Tadori Tsukumade Nandomo Nandomo Idomi Tsudzukete Tomo yo Ima wo Ikiteyukou Donna Toki mo Tomo ni Susumou English translation Advance, advance, until the limits of your power With our lives burning, let's go together Hey, my friends, on the other side of the hill What kind of scenery possibly awaits us Hey, my friends, let's climb it together It's too soon to look back Let's get back up, 'cuz this test of strength is now or never Let's release this Soul Drive Advance, advance, until the limits of your power With our lives burning, let's go together Keep on running, keep on running, until you finally get there Keep on challenging, again and again My friends, let's keep livin' in the here and now Let's keep going together, no matter what Characters * III * IV * V * Anna * Astral * Bronk Stone * Cathy Catherine * Droite * Dr. Faker * Flip * Gauche * Hart Tenjo * Haru Tsukumo * Kari Tsukumo * Kite Tenjo * Mr. Heartland * Mr. Kay * Lilly * Orbital 7 * Reginald Kastle * Sachi * Sei * Spencer * Tori Meadows * Tron * Yuma Tsukumo Duel Monsters Monster Appearance * Gagaga Gardna * Gagaga Girl * Gagaga Magician * Gogogo Golem * Heroic Champion Excalibur * Kurivolt * Melomelody the Brass Djinn * Muzurhythm the String Djinn * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Number 9: Sky Canopy Star - Dyson Sphere * Number 32: Shark Drake * Number 39: Utopia * Number C39: Utopia Ray * Photon Papilloperative * Temtempo the Percussion Djinn * Unknown Monster Card (IV's) Card Appearance * Achacha Archer * Acorno * Aye-Iron * Baby Tiragon * Big Jaws * Beast Warrior Puma * Black Ray Lancer * Captain Wing * Cardcar D * Cat Girl * Cat Girl Magician * Chew-Bone * Gearspring Spirit * Crashbug * Crashbug X * Crashbug Y * Crashbug Z * Damage Diet * Damage Mage * Darklon * Daybreaker * Dice Slot Seven * Dimensional Jet Iron * Drill Barnacle * Jumbo Drill * ESPer Star Sparrow * Fantasista Dieci * Flipangatan * Friller Rabca * Gagaga Gardna * Gagaga Girl * Gagaga Magician * Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Ganbara Knight * Gimmick Puppet - Baby Face * Gimmick Puppet - Bomb Egg * Gimmick Puppet - Necro Doll * Gimmick Puppet - Scarecrow * Goblindbergh * Gogogo Giant * Gogogo Golem * Grading Construction Heavy Machinery: Road Roller * Green Shaman * Hammer Shark * Heavy Machinery King Doboku Zaku * Heroic Challenger Double Lance * Heroic Challenger Spartas * Heroic Challenger Sword Shield * Heroic Challenger Warhammer * Heroic Champion Excalibur * Ironhammer the Giant * Jawsman * Joe the Pixie * Kagetokage * Kurivolt * Light Serpent * Monster Cat * Moonlit Papillon * Nekogal 2 * Nitwit Outwit * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Number 6: OOPArts Atlanthal * Number 7: Lucky Stripe * Number 10: Illumiknight * Number 11: Big Eye * Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja * Number 15: Gimmick Puppet - Giant Killer * Number 16: Shock Master * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Number 20: Giga-Brilliant * Number 25: Force Focus * Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction * Number 32: Shark Drake * Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon - Machu Mach * Number 34: Terror-Byte * Number 39: Utopia * Number 40: Gimmick Puppet - Heaven's Strings * Number 56: Goldrat * Number 61: Volcasaurus * Number 83: Galaxy Queen * Number 96: Dark Mist * Number C39: Utopia Ray * OOPArts Aztec Mask Golem * OOPArts Cabrera's Catapult * OOPArts Crystal Alien * OOPArts Crystal Bone x2 * OOPArts Crystal Skull * OOPArts Golden Shuttle * OOPArts Moai * OOPArts Mud Golem - Shakouki * OOPArts Sol Monolith * Overlay Eater * Overlay Owl * Phantom Bounzer * Swallowtail Butterspy * Morpho Butterspy * Phoenix Beast Gairuda * Photon Papilloperative * Photon Cerberus * Photon Circle * Photon Crusher * Photon Kaiser * Photon Leo * Photon Lizard * Photon Strike Bounzer * Photon Thrasher * Pinecono * Plasma Ball * Puripriest * Rai Rider * Reaper of the Cards * Red Shaman * Reverse Buster * Rocket Arrow Express * Scandal Sniper * Cameraclops * Shark Stickers * Shocktopus * Skull Kraken * Spiked Sunfish * Stinging Swordsman * Stray Cat * Stray Catgirl * Striker Top * Submersible Carrier Aero Shark * Sumo King Dog * Super Dimensional Robo Galaxy Destroyer * Super Dreadnought Cannon Express Gustaph Max * Tasuke Knight * Temtempo the Percussion Djinn * Thunder End Dragon * Tinplate Archduke * Tin Goldfish * Tomato King: Red Red King * Tomato Matryoshka * Tomatorooper * Triple-Star Trion * Twin-Tail Cat Lady * Vaccingale * Zubaba Buster * Zubaba Knight * ZW - Phoenix Bow * ZW - Unicorn Spear Trivia * Color Bottle, the Japanese band who performs this song, declared that while working in the production of the song, they started watching Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and were very interested. By that way, the song was made in order to fit the series. * This OP theme has one of the highest amount of monsters shown (including those only in card form), if not the highest. * It's the first opening of Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal sung by a male group. Category:Songs